A variety of methods are available to prepare fluidic samples for performing scientific experiments. However, some devices used for preparing samples can be expensive, bulky, and can have large dead volume space. Low cost, portable, reliable, and easy to use devices can be desirable to overcome such problems. With improved sample preparation devices, scientific analysis such as PCR, ELISA, or fluorescence/absorbance analysis can be perform more easily and accurately.